The epidemics of HIV/AIDS in South and Southeast Asia have been marked by substantial or predominant spread associated with substance use, particularly among including injection drug users (IDU). In China, Vietnam, and Malaysia the majority of reported infections have been seen in drug users. In these and other states, control of national HIV epidemics may depend significantly on control among drug users. There is mounting scientific evidence that epidemics of HIV among substance users can be controlled, but we have much to learn about local adaptation of these strategies in developing countries. The epidemiology and molecular epidemiology of HIV in IDU is an emerging research area with potentially critical issues for HIV vaccine research. Strengthening Asian researcher's capacity in this area will be a key component of this program. JHU and its partners in Thailand and China are actively engaged in HIV vaccine and substance use research in Thailand and China through the NIH/NIAID HIV Vaccine Trial Network awards. This supplemental application to the JHU AITRP Years 16-20 re-competition seeks to increase South and Southeast Asian research capacity in the HIV and substance use arena through a regionally based, innovative training and research partnership between Johns Hopkins University, the Bumet Centre (BI) in Melbourne, Australia, The Walter Reed Army Institute of Research, and two Asian JHU AITRP partners; Chiang Mai University, in Chiang Mai Thailand, and the SAHAI Trust in Chennai, India. JHU, WRAIR, and BI would serve as training institutions and provide faculty, scientific mentoring, and training expertise for our Asian partners. CMU and SAHAI would be primary partners in this effort, providing faculty, research and training expertise, training facilities, and coordination with regional partners. Training in HIV prevention and research for HIV and substance use interactions in Southeast Asia would be focused in Chiang Mai. For South Asia, Chennai would serve as the training center. In each case, JHU, WRAIR, and BI faculty would support our Thai and Indian colleagues in developing and implementing in-country and regional training activities. We are seeking supplemental support for an integrated series of regional workshops and in-country courses to be offered in Chiang Mai and Chennai, for three (3) one year Post-Doctoral fellowships at BI and WRAIR, and four (4) short-term trainees at JHU. [unreadable] [unreadable]